disneycomicbookcollectorfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Color Comics
A long running series (Putting out 1,379 Issues) by Dell Comics. The contents of the series varied with each issue many of wich featured Disney characters. The series was often used by Dell to test out their various properties, many of wich would go on to receive their own titles. In addition the series would often publish adaptations of recent theatical releases as well as television shows. Publisher: 'Dell '''Language: '''English '''Date: '(Sep. 1939 - June 1962) 'Issues: '''1,379 (not all are Disney Issues) '''Notes: ' *Four Color (Issue 178) featured the 1st appearance of Uncle Scrooge. List of Issues Featuring Disney Characters '''Series 1 *Four Color (Issue 4) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 13) The Reluctant Dragon *Four Color (Issue 16) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 17) Dumbo Series 2 *Four Color (Issue 9) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 12) Bambi *Four Color (Issue 19) Thumper Meets the 7 Dwarfs *Four Color (Issue 27) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 29) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 30) Bambi *Four Color (Issue 49) Snow White *Four Color (Issue 62) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 71) The Three Caballeros *Four Color (Issue 79) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 92) Pinocchio *Four Color (Issue 108) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 116) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 129) Brer Rabbit *Four Color (Issue 141) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 147) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 157) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 159) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 170) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 178) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 181) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 186) Bambi *Four Color (Issue 189) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 194) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 199) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 203) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 208) Brer Rabbit *Four Color (Issue 214) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 218) The Three Little Pigs *Four Color (Issue 223) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 227) The Seven Dwarfs *Four Color (Issue 231) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 234) Dumbo *Four Color (Issue 238) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 243) Thumper *Four Color (Issue 248) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 252) Pinocchio *Four Color (Issue 256) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 261) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 263) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 268) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 272) Cinderella *Four Color (Issue 275) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 279) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 282) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 286) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 291) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 296) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 300) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 304) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 308) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 313) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 318) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 325) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 328) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 331) Alice in Wonderland *Four Color (Issue 334) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue339) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 341) Alice in Wonderland *Four Color (Issue 343) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 348) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 352) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 353) Duck Album *Four Color (Issue 356) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 362) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 367) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 371) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 379) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 382) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Four Color (Issue 386) Uncle Scrooge *Four Color (Issue 387) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 394) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 401) Mickey Mouse and Goofy *Four Color (Issue 403) Li'l Bad Wolf *Four Color (Issue 408) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 411) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 413) Robin Hood *Four Color (Issue 422) Donald Duck *Four Color (Issue 427) Mickey Mouse *Four Color (Issue 429) Pluto *Four Color (Issue 439) Little Hiawatha *Four Color (Issue 442) Peter Pan *Four Color (Issue 446) Captain Hook and Peter Pan *Four Color (Issue 450) Duck Album *Four Color (Issue 456) Uncle Scrooge *Four Color (Issue 468) Goofy *Four Color (Issue 473) Li'l Bad Wolf *Four Color (Issue 492) Duck Album *Four Color (Issue 495) Uncle Scrooge *Four Color (Issue 505) The Sword and the Rose *Four Color (Issue 509) Pluto *Four Color (Issue 517) Chip 'N' Dale *Four Color (Issue 531) Duck Album *Four Color (Issue 537) Stormy the Thouroughbred / Pluto *Four Color (Issue 539) Ben and Me *Four Color (Issue 544) Rob Roy *Four Color (Issue 545) Pinocchio *Four Color (Issue 560) Duck Album *Four Color (Issue 562) Goofy *Four Color (Issue 564) Li'l Bad Wolf *Four Color (Issue 668) Dumbo Category:Comic Book Titles Category:Dell Comics Category:Donald Duck Category:Mickey Mouse